


The Three Of Them

by SavvaSaam



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/pseuds/SavvaSaam
Summary: His partners were fighting for the chance to please him and Risu was drowning in that love and attention like a spoilt brat. He loved that feeling like nothing else. Being torn apart by their tongues, teeth, fingers, skin, everything. One person would never be able to satisfy the hunger burning inside of Risu, but these two knew what to do.
Relationships: RIsu/Aikawa/Nikaido
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	The Three Of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetnudewoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/gifts).



“Eh, I’m bored,” Risu thought, making himself a snack at the kitchen of Nikaido’s apartment. Today Hungry Bug was closed and they were all hanging out together, having their well-deserved rest after a long week. Aikawa and Nikaido were playing cards or something in the living room, but Risu noticed they stopped yelling which they usually did during a game.

Risu strolled into the living room with a can of coke, preparing to have a relaxed afternoon on a sofa, listening to music on his player. However, when he entered the room, the couch was already occupied. Nikaido was leaning on Aikawa, chuckling and smiling playfully as he was running his palm over her back. Nikaido meanwhile was scratching Aikawa’s scalp with her nails, making him nearly purr in excitement.

“Weren’t you two supposed to go to the market and get ingredients for Hungry Bug?” Risu asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, but it’s going to rain soon according to the forecast, so we decided to go a bit later.” Nikaido replied, continuing to play with Aikawa. She rubbed her face against his neck and shot Risu a lustful gaze from under her half-closed lids. “I honestly don’t care much about getting wet, but Kaiman was so pushy about staying in for now.”

“We stayed in, and yet you are wet anyway,” Aikawa chuckled and moved his hand further down and kneading her ass softly. Risu and Nikaido both rolled their eyes at that lame attempt at sex talk, but honestly they had long since accustomed to this habit of his and loved the man despite his poor taste in seduction phrases.

Risu opened the can and leaned against the door frame, watching his two partners touching each other on the couch. Nikaido was now gently nibbling on Aikawa’s ear lobe, her hand stroking his massive thighs. Risu and Nikaido were in agreement about the outstanding beauty of Aikawa’s thighs tightly clutched by all of his pants, and Risu bit his lip at the sights of her running her palms over the strong muscles. In no time though her hand moved to Aikawa’s bulge and started rubbing the dick, already visibly hard through the pants.

Aikawa was always the person to heat up quickly and in response to the stimulation he wriggled out of his hoody and threw it on the floor in a second. Nikaido laughed at his eagerness and teasingly flicked his nipple, getting an exasperated groan out of Aikawa. Risu couldn’t take his eyes off Aikawa’s chest rising, as his arousal was making him desperate to move, grab, touch and rub against his lover. His bulging biceps were straining as he was rubbing Nikaido’s sides and kneading her chest, covered by a thin top. Risu adored seeing how excitement made him hyperactive like a young stallion every time. And even more he loved looking at them together, their strong and fit bodies straining against each other as they desperately tried to get that static electricity out. Nikaido was so small in comparison to Aikawa and yet she somehow fit against him perfectly. Her gentle and passionate curves were rolling like a curling snake, the perfect body of art.

Nikaido was standing on her knees near Aikawa and pressing her now bare chest against his skin. There was a predatory smile on her lips as she spread legs wide enough to let Aikawa’s hand press against her groin through her pants. Nikaido leaned forward and looked at Risu again, her gaze intense as quiet moans started escaping her mouth. And she continued looking at him dead in the eye, as if trying to communicate her pleasure silently with telepathy. Risu felt his pants gradually getting more and more tight.

Nikaido was rolling her hips, begging for more friction while hastily unzipping Aikawa’s pants and rolling them down to get more access to his dick. It was already full of blood and pressing against his stomach. Nikaido lifted her hand and licked it a few times, generously covering it with spit before beginning to pump the dick with her extended hand.

Risu loved Aikawa’s dick. It was a good sturdy dick, quite long, quite thick, surrounded by a bush of curly black hair at the base that Aikawa was always too lazy to shave or cut. Risu loved playing with it with his hands and with his mouth. When it was erect, it was like a piece of art, tense and strained from all the blood filling its arteries. Smooth and hot skin begging to be touched. And when Risu clenched Aikawa’s thighs and got down on him, and the man was groaning from every move – that was heaven.

And watching his favourite dick being pumped by Nikaido’s gentle hand, rolling the shiny skin up and down was making Risu feel restless. He wanted to do it too, his mouth was drooling to have that dick inside it. It was a slow torture, but Risu continued standing still, his eyes open wide like he wanted the image burned on the back of his scull.

Nikaido apparently got tired of the foreplay and in a matter of moments both their pants ended up on the floor and she straddled Aikawa. They were now both completely naked, their perfect bodies glistering in the sun with drops of sweat covering their muscles. Risu marveled at how Nikaido’s hair flowed from side to side at her energetic movements. Some strands of her hair stack to her wet back as an indicator of her burning passion.

Risu thought that Nikaido was going to ride Aikawa, as she often liked to do, but this time Aikawa took the initiative. He easily picked Nikaido up with his arms circling her thighs and grabbing her round ass. Carrying her like this Aikawa really looked giant in comparison to the smaller woman. With large strides he walked to the wall of their apartment and pressed Nikaido’s back against the cold surface, getting a surprised squeak out of her. But then a confident teasing smile returned to her face, as she pressed her body tighter against Aikawa’s massive chest and scratched his back, leaving long red stripes behind.

Aikawa growled and maneuvering his left hand guided his dick inside Nikaido’s pussy. It was a slow but determined movement, up and forward until the whole length was buried deep inside of her. Some indescribable sound left Nikaido’s lungs as her whole torso flexed up and her arms desperately clung around Aikawa’s neck. Risu thought he could cum from the mere look of it, as if he could feel her pleasure in his own body.

And then Aikawa began to roll his hips one time after another, always entering Nikaido and stretching her to the fullest. His groans and her moans were like a perfect ensemble of musical instruments, creating music to Risu’s ears. The look of Aikawa’s back muscles flexing with every movement, his ass tensing made Risu want to clutch to his partner from behind. He wanted to scratch his back like Nikaido was scratching him now from the sheer strength of pleasure Aikawa was making her feel, until it was covered in blood. Risu was so heated up, he was ready to fall on the floor and beg to also be touched like this, be ruined like Nikaido was being ruined right now.

And then in the midst of hazy pleasure overwhelming her, Nikaido made eye contact with him again. As her head was scratching against the wall, while Aikawa was fucking her relentlessly, she looked at Risu. Her mouth was open, a dry tongue darting between dry lips, as she couldn’t stop moaning for a single second. And at that moment of complete bliss she looked at him, absolutely open and showing her fullest to Risu. He couldn’t help, but let his hand drift to his aching dick and squeeze it through the material of his pants. He was painfully hard.

Aikawa was speeding up and was now crushing Nikaido so hard against the wall, she was bound to end up all bruised from it. She tossed and turned, teeth pressing into her lower lip and mumbling some incoherent mess of words.

“I’m gonna cum soon, Nikaido,” Aikawa growled into her neck and she nodded furiously, showing that she was also close. Nikaido said that she liked when their bodies pressed fully against each other and it was a while since Risu saw such ecstasy on her face. And suddenly her teeth pressed into Aikawa’s neck and she bit in furiously, muffling the screams of her orgasm into her flesh. Risu could swear overwhelmed tears spilled out of her eyes, as Aikawa rammed inside of her for a few more moments, before pulling himself out and coming on her stomach. He growled and his muscles were visibly spasming and shaking in the aftermath, as his hot come was pressed between their stomachs.

After giving himself some time to restore his breathing Aikawa fixed his grasp on Nikaido again and returned her to the couch where they started, his legs still unsteady. They both fell on the couch and Nikaido rolled her head back, breathing hard and resting her body after that stressful exercise. She lazily collected the sperm drying on her stomach and cleaned it with a piece of paper lying on the side table, before cleaning Aikawa’s skin, too.

Risu couldn’t take it no more. After watching those two climax he could hardly stand. His dick was begging for attention so much, Risu couldn’t think of anything else. He wanted to feel both their hands rubbing and touching him from all sides. The tension of watching them had built up to the point Risu thought he could burst.

Risu came up closer to them and finding no spare place on the sofa just kneeled down in front of Aikawa who looked down at him with a curious smile. Risu put his hands on Aikawa’s knees and exhaled, not knowing how to deal with that built up energy in him.

“C- Can I?” he asked. Aikawa had just come and his dick was soft, but Risu was too horny to wait and let him recover. Aikawa laughed and replied.

“How can I say no to this?”

Risu pushed himself forward and ran a long stripe over Aikawa’s left thigh with his tongue. He stopped not far from his balls and then started nibbling at the flesh of Aikawa’s inner thigh with his sharp fangs. This place was really sensitive and Risu could feel Aikawa’s muscles tense under the skin. He kept licking and biting all over his inner thighs, carefully avoiding his dick for now. His skin was hot and wet, and he smelled like sex, a mix of Nikaido’s and his smell, the smell of sperm and sweat getting Risu more and more worked up. He bit into the flesh of the muscles and tug it, looking hungrily at the red traces he left on the skin. The muffled groans escaping Aikawa’s mouth were pushing Risu further.

Risu felt a touch to his face and lifted his eyes. While Aikawa was looking at him with fascination, it was Nikaido who tenderly brushed his face. She moved close to Aikawa, pressing her chest into his side and extended her hand to Risu to brush his hair. Her calloused fingertips rubbed his temple gently, and Risu couldn’t help but press into her palm. Nikaido gave him a soft encouraging smile that filled his heart with warmth.

Turning his eyes back down Risu realized that Aikawa’s dick was getting hard again although he had just come some few minutes ago. Risu’s tongue ran closer to the dick and brushed a tentative lick on the rim between the balls and the dick, earning a loud groan from Aikawa. He tried to be gentle with the sensitive skin still just teasing lightly. He licked a narrow line at that base of the dick with the very tip of his tongue, tickling and playing with Aikawa who was breathing heavily. The skin was wet and smooth just as Risu imagined while looking at it in Nikaido’s hand.

“Babe, stop teasing, please!” Aikawa exclaimed, taking a hold of Risu’s scalp and guiding his mouth up. Risu felt something turning in his stomach at that movement and complied. Fingers pressing into the nape of his head were driving him crazy.

Risu turned his head to the side and began to softly mouth the underside with his whole wet tongue. He wanted to slowly overwhelm it with warmth and wetness, covering more and more skin with his spit. Risu didn’t notice when his hand returned to his own crotch and he began rubbing his erection though the layers of his clothes. And so he went on, licking and sucking Aikawa’s dick from all sides while touching his own with his free hand.

Impatiently Aikawa tug his head up to the tip of his dick and Risu finally enveloped it with his lips, careful not to scratch the sensitive skin with his fangs. He circled the tip with his tongue a few times before sinking his mouth down, taking in as much as he could. The weight of the flesh in his mouth was just as good as he imagines while watching Aikawa pound into Nikaido’s pussy. Just knowing that his mouth was bringing pleasure to his partner, was making Risu’s dick shift in his pants.

He began bobbing his head up and down, getting groans out of Aikawa with every move, and he couldn’t help but unzip his pants and bury a hand into his underwear. There was a large wet spot on the material and sticky liquid was covering his head. Risu squeezed his dick and start pumping it at the same tempo as his mouth was riding up and down, unable to control the demanding desire of his body.

But surprisingly he was interrupted by someone tugging his hair up. He saw Nikaido looking down at him with delight.

“Sunshine, you haven’t been waiting for so long to just touch yourself. Come up, let us treat you right.”

Risu swallowed and got up. Nikaido bent forward to help him take off his shirt, while Aikawa lowered Risu’s pants and underwear down his legs. Risu clumsily removed the rest of his clothes and was tugged onto the sofa by his enthusiastic partners.

Aikawa turned to the side, leaning on the armrest, and tugged Risu to lie onto his chest awkwardly. The feeling of his dick, stressed and angry from the lack of physical stimulation while being extensively teased by the visual one, pressing against Aikawa’s stomach was pushing his hungry devilish side out. He wanted to grind against his stomach, his thighs, his dick, like a dog in a rut. He thought about Aikawa grabbing his ass violently and spreading his cheeks and biting into his neck and a low growl escaped his lungs.

Risu lay on top of his partner and began rubbing his dick against Aikawa’s, his hands busy playing with Aikawa’s hair and his teeth nibbling at his ear. He was panting and groaning out loud, unable to hide his desperate desire, he pressed so close against him as if he wanted to get buried deep inside of Aikawa’s body just like before. His body was screaming ‘More!’ but the thought was clouding his head so much, Risu could not articulate what it was that he wanted. Rubbing against Aikawa’s dry body, was far from comfortable, but the idea of ceasing the frictions appeared even worse in his head.

And then it came. Suddenly it all wet set into place when Risu felt a gentle press on Nikaido’s chest from behind him. She hovered over him, her full breasts gently pressing against his back as her hands run over his sides. Risu felt warm and loved, he felt like suddenly there was enough of that energy and touch he was longing for. And then she grabbed his ass firmly and chuckled.

“Baby, how do you feel about some _massage_?” Nikaido asked and Risu had to bit his lip down before nodding. A drop of blood appeared on his lip and Aikawa quickly tug Risu down for a hungry feverish kiss that once again made him forget about everything. His partners were fighting for the chance to please him and Risu was drowning in that love and attention like a spoilt brat. He loved that feeling like nothing else. Being torn apart by their tongues, teeth, fingers, skin, everything. One person would never be able to satisfy the hunger burning inside of Risu, but these two knew what to do.

Their kiss was aggressive and wet, drool running down Risu’s chin. They were bumping teeth and vigorously moving their tongues against each other, driving moans out of both of them. Risu heard some noise from behind and then felt the press of a wet finger in a latex glove against his entrance. He curved his back down, pushing his butt out like a cat being petted, and got rewarded by a slap of Nikaido’s other hand against his asscheek. Kaiman hugged Risu with his right hand and pressed him closer to his wide chest, reassuring his partner. Risu tried to relax as much as he could letting the finger slip in and gently rub against the walls. He had already gotten used to this sensation in previous times and now it felt good. Nikaido’s hands were the best and she knew how he liked to be treated.

Risu buried his face in the crook of Aikawa’s neck getting lost in the sensation of Nikaido’s fingers inside of him. She was spreading his ass apart with her left hand while moving her finger in and out, pressing her fingertip down and then moving her hand to the left and to the right. Risu moaned and closed his eyes. Something inside of him was getting warmer and warmer like a pot of water put on the stove getting closet to the boiling point with time. He needed more, he wanted to feel it all overwhelming him, running him over like a tsunami hitting the land.

Aikawa pressed him closer into his chest, surrounding Risu with warmth, as Nikaido was working to stretch his muscles. She reluctantly added a second finger and Risu couldn’t help but push his ass in her direction, his body was moving without asking his brain permission. Nikaido’s fingers were pressing in and out, each time caressing his prostate that made Risu let out a bunch of incoherent sounds. He growled, whimpered and moaned, the direct stimulation getting the best of him. Nikaido alternated that movement with a bunch of different motions, scissoring her fingers or turning her whole wrist from side to side. Sometimes she began ramming her hand much faster inside of him and Risu was gasping so much he was afraid he’d bite his tongue off.

He wanted to bite into Aikawa’s neck, but the man suddenly started to fidget underneath him Risu looked at him in confusion, as Nikaido also slowed down.

“Uh, wait a sec, I’ll grab that,” Kaiman let out, finding it difficult to talk with the weight of Risu on top of his chest. Risu couldn’t see what it was that Aikawa wanted to take, but then he heard the bottle opening and the unpleasant sound of liquid being squeezed out and realized it was lube.

“What are you-“ Risu didn’t finish his question, feeling Aikawa aligning their dicks together and beginning to stroke them with his sticky hand. And then Nikaido began pumping her hand again and Risu lost it. “AAAAAHHH! God DAMN it!!! UUgh, YES! AH! YES RIGHT THERE THE-“

His prostate was shuddering in pleasure and Risu felt like his whole body was burning. It was like tiny lightnings shooting through his nerves. The warmth in his ass was amplified by the feeling of Aikawa’s dick and his hand guiding them together, their skin riding up and down. His fingers, covered by the sticky liquid were hot and pressing them tight together. It was all so much Risu felt tears forming in his eyes. It was so much better then what he could imagine while watching them from the side. Their hot bodies pressing against his skin, working together to make him feel good.

The stimulation was close to hitting it’s breaking point. Risu felt his ass moving, trying to match Nikaido’s rigorous movements, chasing the pressure against his prostate that was all that his body wished for at that moment.

“Pleasepleaseplease, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum!” he whined, biting into the armrest of the sofa, his body shaking like crazy. Both Nikaido and Aikawa sped up, they failed to move in sync, but it was even better like that. He would be torn to pieces if they could move in unison.

Risu was panting, his mouth wide open like one of an exhausted dog. He was so close, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, so hard it was beating.

“Come on, baby, cum now! You look so pretty like this, drooling from how much we love you here. If only you could see yourself like we see you, Risu. You would also fall in love.” Nikaido said, and Risu whimpered, hearing her soft but lusty voice overwhelm him. How could she say something like this and why was Risu losing himself at the mere sound of her praise, when he was already so open and vulnerable in front of that woman destroying his ass? “Turn around, I want to see your beautiful face when you cum.”

And Risu did as he was told. He turned his head to the side and shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth as he felt the cum shoot out of his dick and land on Aikawa’s stomach. Violent spasms shook his body as the last waves of pleasure ran through it. He heard Aikawa groaning and realized that he also cummed - he probably restrained himself in order to do it at the same time as Risu did.

Risu finally collapsed on Aikawa’s chest, the energy leaving his muscles. The stickiness of their sperm pressed between their stomachs was weird, but Risu felt too exhausted to move in any way and clean themselves. He was just breathing heavily, letting his body to slowly cool off. Right near him Aikawa was also panting hard. Risu found himself being so overwhelmed with love and gratefulness, that he moved up and left a soft chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Aikawa smiled and hugged him tight.

Risu felt Nikaido ruffle his hair and smiled when she kissed his cheek softly. That was all too perfect. That was pure luck that he ended up together with the best two people in these worlds. Maybe he didn’t deserve it, but he would not give it up.

“I love you so much, guys,” he murmured softly, burying his face in Aikawa’s chest and clenching Nikaido's hand. And they both smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know people rarely leave comments on smut fanfics, but I worked really hard on this, so if you liked my work, please say it) Also I'm so happy to be the first person to write about them here. Hope I will inspire other ficwriters.  
> Talk to me about HaruHaze and Nikairisu at https://twitter.com/savvasaam


End file.
